It is common in the construction trade to have to create channels and access holes in drywall to insert data lines, run electrical wiring and to install pipes for plumbing. Repair patches are commercially available for repairing holes, or other defects, so that the holes or defects may be completely covered without a trace of its presence, after a plastering compound such as joint compound has been applied. However, there is no presently available system to efficiently and adequately repair the typical cut channels, which are generally at least 3 to 5 inches wide that run from a few feet to any length, that commonly need to be created by electricians, plumbers and others.
The current, most popular drywall patch has a fiberglass mesh material and a metal plate. The self adhesive mesh holds the metal drywall patch in position during repair, permitting a cement product such as quickset plaster (or joint compound) to be applied over it.
The metal plate provides an improvement over earlier patch designs, which did not have such a metal plate, providing strength and structure to the patch while plaster is being applied.
However, the drywall patch that carries the metal plate has certain disadvantages. Obviously, it is not flexible, and cannot be sold in a roll, where shaped pieces can be cut out and used, for example for the covering of channels that have been cut in drywall, using relatively long and narrow patches which may be especially cut for the job. A patch with a metal plate is generally of fixed shape, and is difficult to cut.
Another problem with the above patch which carries a metal plate is that the metal plate may pull away from the wall as the first application of plaster or joint compound is applied to cover and hide it, for finishing of the wall. This creates a raised surface that has to be feathered out with more joint compound, making it very difficult for the novice to make a professional looking repair. Also, when one does cut the metal plate to shape the metal patch, it cannot be cut easily without the use of tin snips, and even then warping of the edges of the metal plate can take place where it is cut.
Also, patches including fiberglass meshing that is comprised of a greater width than is typically used for conventional drywall tape without the metal plate have been used, but they have a problem that the plaster or other topping compound which is applied to the patch on the wall can pull the patch out of position as it is applied. This problem is especially compounded when such patches are used for repairing ceilings. A metal plate reduces this problem, but does not entirely eliminate it.
In accordance with this invention, a repair patch system is provided, which may be initially flexible before being wetted to activate the layer or layers of water hardenable cement product carried on it, and which may be cut to essentially any desired shape or size for use. Also, the patch system stays in place better as additional cement product is applied to the wall, to finish the project after the patch has been applied, particularly when it is treated in accordance with the method of this invention as described below.